


Sho vs Trader Joes

by shosgf



Category: Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosgf/pseuds/shosgf
Summary: Sho goes to trader joes and he exists
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sho vs Trader Joes

**Author's Note:**

> sup

"Ah fuck here we go..." Sho muttered to himself as he walked through the sliding doors.

"Bruh, this is much larger than I thought! I wish Minazuki coulda seen this," he gleamed at the endless aisles.


End file.
